A Team
by erasteena
Summary: When Diz and Sar come for a mysterious compuer chip, what will happen? Has some bad words I guess...Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: They Came

All characters (accept Diz) belong to Jhonen Vasquez and nickelodeon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, PLEASE forgive meh' if the story is crapy… I tried. (If you don't forgive me, I shall call upon my elephant-pxie sisters of the night to steal your brain.) .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YES! FINALLY! Dib held up something that looked like a mix between a camera and binoculars. Now with my newly invented "camloculars" I can capture Zim on CAMRA! Gaz came into the room with her GS5 game slave. She noted "I think they look like a locularcam…" it was a highly low-leveled weapon in game slave. "You should trade it for a life." Dib Sighed. "Gaz, once I capture Zim on camera, only THEN will A get a life." He than ran through the kitchen to Zim's house. "Since these new _camloculars _can magnify anything, I SHOULD be able to see Zim from a distance but ALSO take PICTURES!" As he exclaimed PICTURES, he was hit by a rock and fell down. There was a girl standing across the street that had blonde hair tied back in a clip, and was wearing a red T-shirt with black skull and cross-bones. "You, earthling, come here!" She gave him an evil stare. Dib looked at her and said "Sorry, I have to go capture some pic-" "NOW!" she said it with such ferocity that Dib jumped a little. When he didn't respond she ran across the street to him. "Um…who ARE you." Said Dib as the girl came closer. "Diz." She poked him hard in the chest and said, "Look, just tell me where Zim is and I wont have to-" Dib interrupted. "To what?" He said rather mockingly. "Annihilate you or kiss you." At the word kiss Dib cringed in horror and went, "AAHHHHHHHHHGH!" then immediately pointed to Zim's house. Diz then ran of to Zim's. Dib quickly recovered at the thought that SHE might be an alien come to help Zim. "I must find out!" said Dib as he followed Diz. Diz walked right up to Zim's door and knocked it down with her fist. "ZIM!" she yelled. Zim was chasing Gir around the house for a important computer chip. "GIR! GIVE THAT BACK!" Gir kept running around. "I LIKES IT! IT SHINY!" Zim stopped when he noticed Diz standing in the doorway. Dib scowled and said, "You have the worst and most crappy disguise ever since Red went to that Sarguline party!" Zim looked confused and said, "Um…. who ARE you?" She came closer and said "Diz." Zim looked confused. Diz sighed, "Zim, did Tak _rape_ you bec-" "NONONONO NOOOO! SHE DID **NOT** RAPE ME!" Zim shook his head to try to get that image out of his head. "Besides, she hated me!" Dib only heard the Tak raping Zim part and freaked out. "TAK **RAPED** YOU ZIM! HOLLY CRAP!" Zim freaked out even more. "WAIT NO THAT'S-" While Zim and Dib were arguing, Diz quickly snuck past down to Zim's lab. She started rummaging through Zim's stuff. "Cu'Mon! Where is it!" Back with Zim and Dib, Zim started to finish explaining. "And THAT'S why Tak didn't rape me." Dib quickly took a picture and went, "HA!" Zim took out his gun and shot the camloculars. "NOOOOO!" screamed Dib. "Three years of….procrastination! WASTED!!!" Zim laughed. "Stupid procrastinating earth worm!" When he was getting ready to laugh even more, he noticed that the Diz was gone. "GIR!" exclaimed Zim, Gir came running holding a small rubber piggy. "Gir, where-" "I luvs you Zim!" Zim stopped for a second and stared but soon recovered. "Where did that earth female go?" "She went to the lab." Zim's eyes grew big. "SHE WENT WHERE!" Gir just hugged his piggy. Zim went into the toilet and said, "COMPUTER! Take me to the lab!" The toilet flushed and he accented to the lab. Dib was about to exclaim "ALIANS!" but Gir jumped on him and said, "I luvs you TOO pony! "AGGH!"

_Back to the lab_

Diz was franticly looking around for the computer chip that she needed so desperately. She felt like she was about to cry. Zim steeped out of the elevator to find Diz standing in the middle of his lab looking sad and defeated. Zim was about to chase her out when she walked over shaking. "Please," she said. "Where is the black computer chip that I gave you…please." "What are you talking abo-" before he could finish, Diz pressed a small button that was on an electric blue bracelet which she was wearing. Her hologram human disguise disappeared and she was then a Irkin with the same color eyes as her bracelet. She lightly shook his shoulders. "You must remember. It's critical to the universe's survival." Zim looked confused and then tried to remember where and when he got this "chip". It was about 2 earth years before Zim came to earth. She was running along with another Irkin that had blue eyes also but hers were more teal colored. "SAR!" Exclaimed Diz. "Do you have the chip!" Sar took out a sleek looking black chip. "Diz. Where do we put it." Diz looked around franticly. She saw Zim. She walked over to Zim. "Take the chip and hide it somewhere safe." She said to Zim. "Um, who-" "That's not important. Keep-the-chip-safe." Zim was confused as Diz and Sar then ran of without the chip. Sar then noted, "Um….that was Zim…not the best person to leave something that important to." "Oh well, as long as _they_ don't find it." Zim shook his head and came back to reality. "Oh yah! Um….sorry but….Gir sorta took it." Diz let go of Zim and went into the elevator. Zim heard her say "Crap." Before she accented.


	2. Chapter 2: Sar

Ok. This is chapter 2.Yah…Jhonen Vasquez owns all characters ACCEPT Diz and Sar. I own them. Ok! TO THE STORY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib was pulling at Gir to try and get him of his head. "GET OF YOU-" Gir took Dib's glasses. "I luvs you TOO pony!" "GIVE THOSE BACK!" Gir ran of yelling "PONY!" Dib tried to follow Gir but ran into a wall. Diz came out of the toilet and looked at Gir. Gir's eyes widened. "YOU A GIRL!" "Yes, I am. Now, do you have a BLACK and SHINY chip?" Gir stared at her and ran of. "WAIT!" Gir came back seconds later with the computer chip. "Now, give it to me." Said Diz. Gir smiled and said "Only if you get me a TACO!" and continued to smile. Diz, not being from Earth, had no idea what a taco was. She took out a communicator and a voice came on. "Diz? You ok?" "Yah. Don't worry Sar. What is a taco?" "A _taco_?" There was a pause. "Nope. No idea." "DARNIT!" Dib heard her yell and got up. He came over to Gir who was still holding his glasses. "Give me those!" Dib put on his glasses and saw Diz standing there. "ANOTHER ALIAN!" Diz looked up. "Yes, and I'm also a girl if you haven't noticed." She looked back at Gir. "Can I PLEEASE have the chip?" Gir smiled and said "TACOOO!" Diz was about to ask Dib what a taco was but he interrupted. "All humans know what a taco is! Admit it! You are afraid of me!" Diz stared at Dib for a moment and shook her head. "Actually, I don't think that I could be LESS intimidated." Dib turned red and yelled "OH YAH! WELL, YOU ARN'T SCARRY EITHER!" Diz stared at Dib for a moment and said, "Remind me WHY you're here?" Dib was about to respond when Zim came out of the toilet. "DIB WORM! GET OUT! OUT!" Dib turned around "ZIM! I WILL reveal your secret! " Diz watched them argue for a moment and yelled at Zim "Be quiet and tell me what a taco is!" Dib and Zim stared at her and Zim asked "Why?" Diz sighed "Gir has the chip and won't give it to me unless I give him a _taco_…" Dib laughed "Now you can NEVER invade Earth!" Diz whapped him on the back of the head. "Don't be stupid. There would be plenty of other ways to invade this weak planet. But that's not why I'm here." Dib tried not to look confused. "Gir!" called Zim. "Give me the chip." Gir smiled. "TACOOO!" Zim ran to the kitchen and looked around for a taco. Zim came back to Diz. "I shall be back! Make shure that Dibworm doesn't do anything to my base." He ran to his Voot Cruiser and flew of to Crazy Taco. Diz called Sar on her communicator. "Sar, you can come down." "FINNALY!" Diz turned of the communicator and waited for about a minute. Dib was trying the get past Diz the whole time. Suddenly the sound of a Irkin Voot Cruiser could be heard. It landed in front of the house.

To be Continued….


End file.
